My Father Gibbs
by MagicBlvd
Summary: DeLisa Gibbs: best friend, drinking buddy, arch enemy, maid, and daughter caged by Tortuga, bound to the dubious lifestyle of a seductress to make ends meet. However, she so desperately longs for more.
1. Prologue

**My Father Gibbs**

**Prologue**

Why Joshamee Gibbs? A question DeLisa often asks herself, the world. Admittedly she complains over nothing about the situation, only ponders who would want to shag such a strange man, having never met her mother discounting her birth. Whoever it was must have been blind drunk, unconcious, or pitying the scallywag beyond all reason. To be truthful, Gibbs was never the ideal father, spending his days on the open sea as first mate of the infamous _Black Pearl_, the captain of said vessel being Jack Sparrow himself.

For added convenience to the crew, DeLisa was a citizen of Tortuga, a nasty port town soaked to the very foundations with liquor and infested with pirates. To find an honest living in the rat hole was near impossible and defeated by the tribulations, DeLisa settled for something less than honorable, a seductress. A seductress being only a level higher than the common whore often times found in Tortuga taverns and alleyways. While a whore pleasures, a seductress leaves you wanting and broke after thier average filching of all of their customer's money.

Granted, if her father were ever to hear of her less than noble lifestyle it was a certain fact that she'd be on her way to Port Royal to live out the rest of her years, a complaint was stifled on the idea of living amongst powdered wigs and prancing children. A luxury of Tortuga was the lack of any society, no one owned a rank in the pirate port and there was no Lord or Lady or Governor. To each drunken man they were all but the same.

DeLisa was many things to her father, including his daughter, his best friend, his drinking buddy, his arch enemy, and as she stationed herself within the spare bedroom of her small home, his maid.

The room was a filthy mess of clothes, empty bottles of rum, dust, maps, and held the lingering odor of not only all the rum and dirt in the world, but the scent of Jack Sparrow, a guest at her home the previous night. There was always a particular odor, an air about him, that was never quite easily placed and was often times the single perfume of her home. Unfortunately, the one man she ever did seem to be flattered by was him and it was him that she did loathe to the ends of the earth. DeLisa attempted forgetting him a thousand times over, forgetting every golden smile and placating gestures to woo her, though never did it work. She was as much captivated by his passes on her as she was by her quarrels with her father.

The _Black Pearl_, Jack Sparrow's ship, awaited her dad and in a matter of days, perhaps hours if the Captain became so restless, would be boarding once more to abandon her for months at a time.

However, as much as she found the idea repulsive on occasion, DeLisa did treasure her father greatly, loved him with a section of her heart always, forever. And so with that adoration in mind, she wordlessly crept about the bedroom, cleaning every surface and folding every article of clothing until it was nearly spotless, save for the lump of tangled blankets on the bed, beneath it all her father slept.

Opening the curtains, DeLisa let the morning sunlight pour into the room, collecting on the floor and cascading off the edge of the bed, however it never touched Gibbs, as if sensing his less than concious state and politely letting him be. Despite these attempts to illuminate the room, it still seemed bland and lifeless, the walls faded and dingy, the squalid wardrobe still as humdrum as ever, and sordid floorboards drab and defunct. Heaving a burdened sigh, DeLisa seated herself in the armchair by the window, picking at the damaged leather arm rests thoughtlessly, her mind elsewhere.

For just a moment DeLisa enjoyed in escaping, pretending to fly over Tortuga, over the sea to some place grand, to some place unknown; an isle as far as away one could manage. The salty sea air stung her lungs and nostrils yet she delighted in the sensation nonetheless. The distant sounds of a flock of birds, the shouts of sailors, and waves lapping against the jagged rocks and sands of the sea shore reached her ears, a vacation from what lay just outside the glass pane of her window. One eye opened, half expecting to find that lost island, but the windowsill lined with emptied rum bottles had greeted her instead, another blue sphere was revealed reluctantly.

Lingering on her childish expedition, DeLisa ascertained all that she truly wanted from this world. Swiveling her head to peer at her father sleeping soundly beneath the quilt hand sewn by DeLisa herself, a small grin cracked onto her lips--dried and peeling from being so chapped--at her discovery, at her marvelous plan.

**What do you think so far? Before you begin to question, here are some answers: No, it will not be a major JackOC romance. Yes, I'm mulling over the idea of including some slight romantic scenes between them but don't expect any sizeable love affairs. Yes, it does take place before Dead Man's Chest. Any other questions? Feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: Once and once only, I do not own anything but DeLisa Gibbs and the idea for the story. All other characters and such are copyrighted to Disney.**

**Any feedback is appreciated, whether it be in the form of an alert, favorite, or review. I do accept critiques, but no flames. There is a difference and I will not tolerate some upset ignoramus criticizing my story for no given reason. I do want to grow as an author, so any advice is gladly taken as long as you kindly hand it out. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. My Savior, a Sparrow

**My Father Gibbs**

**Chapter One: My Savior, a Sparrow**

A tavern's merriment was not enough to lighten the situation Joshamee Gibbs had unfavorably been corned in to. The young lass athwart him gripped the tankard of mead until her knuckles turned white, a petulant scowl set into her otherwise sun kissed features, a gift of the Caribbean sun. Blue eyes assaulted him as she bit back all the snide remarks, a single reminder shrieking repetively, the only barrier between accusing the hell out of her father and sanity. Unfortunately DeLisa Gibbs had inheirted her aggressive demeanor from none other than her mother.

"Master Gibbs!" a familiar, slurred pirate's voice hollered over the boisterous public. With a heavy, reluctant sigh DeLisa averted her eyes from the man clad with graying chops to the swaggering scallywag. Upon regarding DeLisa, a simper melted across his tanned face, bowing with incredible overemphasis, going so far as to take her delicate, soft hands in his rough ones to kiss it lightly while acknowledging her, "Miss DeLisa."

The blue orbs creating DeLisa's eyes rolled in their sockets, failing to ever meet the Captain's purposely. "Yes, Jack?" Gibbs snapped, impatiently drawing the attention of the good Captain from his daughter to himself. However, Jack was never the one to ignore a fine lady, surveying her fondly out of the corner of his eye as she sipped at her spiced mead.

Their simple dialogue proved to be a gnarled maze of tactics to outsmart the navy, during which time even the blatant flirtations received from Sparrow weren't enough to entertain her. Excusing herself from the dull conversation, DeLisa exited the tavern, the moonlight reflected in the calm waters surrounding the chaotic port town, the stench of vomit, liquor, and sex mingling in the air with the sounds of shouts, laughs, and shattering glass. Tortuga was definately not the place for a lady to prosper, and the memories of childhood a painful ordeal of constant awareness and rarely a single moment of trustworthy companions.

"DeLisa! Come here!" beckoned two beautiful women, Anne and Jack's particular favorite whore, Giselle. Both were blondes, tall and skinny even by that century's standards, their corsets amplyifying their already very developed chests whilst clinging to their sides. "Have you seen Jack?" As well as their beauty, they were graced with the attention of Captain Sparrow, obviously anyone who tickled his fancy was worthwhile.

"In the tavern with my father." The enthralling facet of this statement was only felt by Giselle and Anne, who had made it abundantly clear during their friendship with DeLisa Gibbs that she should appreciate all that this situation can offer her, including intimacy with their favorite pirate. However, the electrifying personality of the corsair no more engrossed her than the drunkards prancing through the street. "Having a lovely talk about the navy over rum."

Both Giselle and Anne exchanged similar looks of exasperated jealousy. "Darling, what is it about Jack that ye seem to hate so much? He is a rather handsome devil," Anne questioned her friend who seated herself on a bench by them, aware that it was probably soaked with rum amongst other fluids but wasn't everything in Tortuga? Giselle reluctantly sat beside her, followed by Anne.

With a sigh, DeLisa turned to Anne and questioned, " And a devil he will always be. Will you constantly ask that until I do accept that man's flirtations?"

"You best take advtange of them, you might find yourself regretting otherwise."

"Did we not catch you talking about going on his ship the other day?" Giselle quipped, a sly smile forming on her lipstick covered lips.

DeLisa merely exchanged a look of contemptuous loathing, thought quite false, towards the lady. "I want to get away from Tortuga, not find love from Jack Sparrow! Both of you, honestly! Could you be any more obvious?"

"Obvious?" innocently queried Anne, giggling with Giselle afterwards.

"You two are so infatuated with him, I'd almost say you _love_ that pirate!"

"Oh never!" Giselle denied, an expression of astonishment crossing her porcelain features at the bold accusation being thrown at them, though if not a slight truthful.

"Well while you lie, I'm in need of money," DeLisa stood, surveying her surroundings and bidding farewell to her friends with a loath wave, crossing the muddy paths towards a man, leaned against the wall and looking terribly lonely. At least, DeLisa thought, he was good looking. The man's fulinginous blue eyes studied her as she approached, the tankard of an unidentifiable drink touched to his lips that had been formed into a wry smile.

Uneasily DeLisa approached him, noticing his spying murky eyes which were a blunt blue color, almost black. "You're lookin' pretty lonely, sailor," grinned DeLisa as she approached him, leaning against the same shack he was. Granted she waslaying it on incredibly thick, batting her eyelashes at him, the thin line of kohl accentuating her eyes in the moonlight. "I can change that."

No man would ever decline a soliciting woman, and this man had been no different, dropping the tankard to the muddy ground, spilling what seemed to be whiskey over the muck. He snaked his besmirched arm around her waist, attempting to cause her to swoon as he talked with his deep, low accented voice. By this DeLisa could conclude that he was British sailor caught in the Caribbean as he claimed he was not a pirate but a confused man, wallowing in self pity. All their stories were the same to her. "To the inn?" she suggested, sighting him from her peripheral vision.

"Nah," the man grinned, waving his hands to wipe away the suggestion, turning into a dark, empty alleyway. "Right here. I can't wait." That was effortlessly felt by body grinding against her's, pushing her against the wall. DeLisa's eyes widened in panic, this had never happened before. All of them obeyed her request for a room at the inn, never before had they gotten so impatient.

"No, I can't!" she whined, trying to push him off but with all body weight pressed against her, it was a fruitless trial. "Not here, inside!" In all the adrenaline in her, she could hardly compile a full sentence. Even in her desperate state of mind, she sensed that no one could hear her over the usual noise and the atmosphere of the alley proved that no one regularly lingered there.

However, the ever-so-eager man would not listen, pressing her against the grimy brick wall and kissing her neck, curling her hair between his fingers. "Please!" she was pleading with him, feeling a hot tear slide down her cheek and holding back vomit from the disgusting taste of whiskey and grime now on her lips.

Meanwhile, outside the popular tavern, Captain Sparrow sashayed over to the two beautiful girls, Giselle and Anne, with a furrowed brow. "Where's DeLisa?" A rum bottle was still in his clasp, the other hand waving around their enviroment and the lack of any DeLisa Gibbs.

"Went off with a customer," shrugged Anne, pointing vaguely in the direction DeLisa had walked off in. "Where are you going, Jack?" Both girls were blatantly disappointed that he had not elected to stay behind and flirt with them as he often times did, instead he made a beeline towards the dark, unpleasantly aromatic pathway leading down many different alleys seperating house from house and business from business.

Jack Sparrow ceased to move as he heard a familiar voice screech, "Please, stop!" It was desperate, it was agony, and the captain rushed to the scene to find the man now working his hand to remove DeLisa of her dress and the aforementioned lady in tears, begging him to stop as he never did. Quick to draw his pistol, Jack aimed it, pressing the cold metal against the inferior man's skull, a click resounded in the air as he cocked the gun. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Threat was stitched into his words, suddenly very somber for the occasion.

"Back off, I saw her first." Obviously the man went unfazed by Jack's warning, until staring at him. Then his hands fell from DeLisa, raised to either side of his head and his eyes widened, showing the dingy blue color.

"Actually, I did." The man took no time in stalling, sprinting out of the alley, although rather drunk. Jack dropped the rum bottle in his hands to his feet, staring at DeLisa as the sound of the glass shattering met with their ears. Slowly he approached her, gazing into her eyes and finally speaking, quietly, "You need to leave Tortuga."

There was a slight shock that, even overwhelmed by all her emotions, DeLisa felt, her slightly widened eyes meeting Sparrow's, then eyeing the dead end of the alley as she confessed in a voice of an equally softened tone, "That being what I long for the most, Captain."

**Well here's the second chapter to my story, I even updated rapidly! Well, as you can tell she has pretty foul luck. This was more of a serious tone than the first one, a sudden contrast, I know. But I think the mood of **_**Pirates**_** tends to vary throughout the films, as well. So I feel no remorse in changing the spirit of it all. Please tell me what you think, will you?**

**Feedback (alert, favorite, review) is greatly appreciated! Thank to my reviewers: WenchesHaveMoreFun and Moussaillon de Havilland!**


End file.
